Wallace's Journey to Germany
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during the Detective School Q fic, Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back. Wallace is now in Germany to undergo surgery after breaking up with Mimi. He undergoes recovery period to adjust once surgery is successful
1. Chapter 1

Wallace's Journey to Germany 

Welcome to my 3rd Digimon fic, and this is a mini side story fic related

to the **Detective School Q** fic, **_Koudoutai_**.

In **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**, Wallace and Mimi were instrumental

in preventing **Sasoriza** (**_Scorpio_** in English) from murdering Principal Dan,

but were unable to stop the Zodiac from demolishing Dan Detective School.

Sasoriza vowed to make the two teens pay for their interference.

In the **Digimon** fic, **_Fallen Angel_**, Sasoriza severely injured Wallace

during a staged ambush in which showed the debut of Otomeza (Virgo).

Starmon and Revolvermon donated some portions of their energies to lessen

the injury of Wallace, but Wallace was still in a coma. He was then taken to a

nearby hospital, where he was given medical attention. During the

ongoing story of **_Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back_**, Wallace managed

to emerge from his coma, but was far from recovered, as doctors recommend

that he goes to Germany to undergo a delicate operation to be performed

by a renown German surgeon, due to a blood clot formed just above the

head due to the impact of Sasoriza's attack.

While in **_Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes Back_**, it showed the details of

why Wallace had to go to Germany, but only in a flashback scene.

So now I'll be showing you what Wallace has been doing during his stay here.

For those who are curious on how and why the Digimons and their

Digi-Destined partners were embroiled with the Zodiac organization, go

to Detective School Q on the Anime/Manga section, and click the fic title, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**.

I know you're wondering why I didn't put that fic here, because the

Koudoutai fic is actually a crossover between the animes

Detective School Q (Tantei Gakuen Q) and Digimon Adventure 02.

If you're not familiar, go to either wikipedia . org,

animenewsnetwork . com , or at Animax-asia . com for more info on Detective School Q.

To Jyouma Kouma, your wish for a Koushiro-Mimi pairing is granted,

but I would advice you to go to Detective School Q, under the fic

title **_Koudoutai: The Zodiac Strikes_**, 'coz that's were the Koushiro-Mimi romance

and the Wallace-Mimi break-up started.

And without further ado, the Wallace fic will commence, but on the next chapter.

Sorry, this intro has taken too many pages…


	2. Chapter 2

**Wallace's Journey to Germany**

As promised, the real chapter 1 of Wallace's Journey

to Germany will commence. And since this fic takes

place in Germany, I'll put the names of several states

and places here, where Wallace will be spotted, since

Germany's quite big, and so that you won't get lost. And

here is where Wallace's story begins…

**Disclaimer**: Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

**Target: Red Shock** by Kouji Wada

(**Digimon Adventure 02** opening song)

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

**The Arrival**

Frankfurt International Airport. Wallace, and his family

doctor have just arrived. They were slated to meet the

German surgeon's personal representative at the arrival area, and

are now quite taken aback, after seeing so many people at

the airport. Wallace, on the other hand, was thinking about

what he left behind.

One, his near death experience at the hands of the Zodiac,

whom he was attacked by Sasoriza (Scorpio in English), which

left him in a comatose, and on the brink of death. Mimi constantly

visited him almost everyday, but stopped temporarily after going

to Scotland to exact vengeance, and to aid Yumiko Readman and the

three Paper masters in rescuing a Scottish archeologist and his daughter

from the Zodiac's clutches.

After coming out from his coma a few months later, he

was surprised at what Mimi told her: Dan Detective School was

demolished, and that Starmon was killed. He became somewhat

concerned at what their enemy was capable of. He also learned

from Mimi that many were killed and injured from the Zodiac's wrath.

Two, doctors told Wallace and his parents that he was far from

being recovered, because new x-ray results showed that there was

a blood clot just above the skull, and had to be operated upon as

soon as possible, but the problem is that, there are no surgeons skillful

enough to perform that delicate operation in America. But one

nurse happen to overheard the conversation and recommended that

he be sent to Germany, saying that she has a surgeon-friend there

who is very skillful enough to perform that operation. Wallace's

doctor then arranged to have a talk to the German surgeon.

Two days later, Wallace's doctor and the German surgeon talked

and agreed to perform the operation, but the condition is that Wallace

has to be sent here, since all the necessary equipments are here.

Wallace's family doctor then volunteered to accompany Wallace

to Germany since Wallace's parents have work here in America.

Three, before leaving, Wallace called Mimi to tell her that he'll

have to terminate their relationship. Wallace justified that should

the Zodiac finds out that he was alive, they'll try to kill him for sure,

and that would devastate her. He said that he and his family doctor

will leave for Germany in secret in three days, so that they'll avoid being

detected. Mimi was crying over this, but realized the logic in Wallace's

statement. Wallace then gave his Digi-egg of Destiny to her so that she

can have the authority to have Terriermon to evolve to either Champion

or Armor-Digi-volve forms. Mimi initially refused, saying that she doesn't

deserve it, but Wallace insisted, saying that only she and the other Chosen

Children in Japan can stop the Zodiac. Terriermon agreed with this, and

told Mimi that until Wallace comes back, He will protect her. Mimi

tearfully conceded, and kissed Wallace passionately for one last time

before before officially breaking up. Wallace's last words were,

"I want you to be happy, Mimi. So whoever won your heart, I'll support

you all the way.".

Wallace's train of thoughts were interrupted when his family doctor called

him, telling him that he has found the German surgeon. They then went to

the German surgeon, shook hands with him, and left the airport, and headed

towards Wiesbaden General Hospital, where the surgery will take place there.

The surgeon was debriefed about how Wallace got injured and his comatose

state before waking up. "I must say, it's really hard being a Chosen Child.

Fighting bad Digimons is one thing, but a Japanese crime organization is another

story, and I'm quite surprised that they took their ire on you after I was

informed that you and your Chosen friends in Japan aided the Dan Detective School

students in repelling those Zodiac bastards. By the way, where is your

Digimon partner? I have patients in my clinic who have Digimon partners.

How come yours isn't with you?" The German surgeon, named Dr. Adler Schneider,

asked Wallace. "My partner Digimon's in Japan. I have a friend there, and I

entrusted Terriermon to her. There my female friend and Terriermon

will continue their fight against the Zodiac." Wallace answered. Dr. Scneider

nodded, as they are cruising along the busy highway, and after nearly two hours,

they have arrived, and began to unpack their belongings, and proceeded at the

lobby area, where they'll be assigned to a private ward.

**To Be Continued… **

Wallace's surgery is about to take place, and there he'll find a new friend,

and eventual girlfriend.

Meanwhile, he'll learn from Mimi that the Zodiac have become more

and more daring in their operations, as well as what was happening at

her fellow Chosen Children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wallace's Journey to Germany**

Welcome to Chapter 2. Wallace is now inside the Wiesbaden General Hospital where he is just

hours away before being operated. Here he will meet his future new girlfriend, and how he met her,

as well which room he is going to stay before the surgery.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

**Target: Red Shock** by Kouji Wada

(**Digimon Adventure 02** opening song)

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

**Before The Operation**

After registering at the payment area, Wallace and his guardian, the family doctor, were assigned to

a private ward on the 8th floor. There they will stay there during Wallace's confinement. When they

entered their private room, Wallace gasped at the room, which was similar to a private suite. The

room was quite big, it has cable TV, a refrigerator, an PC with internet capabilities, and that he can

see the city from the window.

The German surgeon, Dr. Adler Schneider, then told Wallace and his family doctor to feel at home,

and can look around the floor, but advise not to strain himself, as the blood clot on his head might

cause him to faint, while he makes arrangements. Wallace then went outside to look around.

Wallace then looked around the whole 8th floor, and went lower, as he came across the cafeteria at

the 6th floor. He saw the inside of the cafeteria, and was awe-struck byits environment. At the table

were several people, from doctors to nurses to patients. He then decided to buy some light snacks,

since he knew that after surgery he'll be taking liquid foods. After buying some pastry, he sat on a

table and was about to eat, when a young woman, about Wallace's age, came and asked him if a

seat next to him was taken. Wallace blushed at seeing her face. She was beautiful, very demure,

with violet hair, and white-skinned, just like Wallace. When Wallace said no, and said that she can

sit, the girl did, and put her tray on the table. The girl also blushed upon seeing Wallace. The two

then started to chat in a friendly way. Wallace introduced himself first, while the girl gave him her

name, Helena Vauchasen. Helena told Wallace that the reason why she was here is that she'll be

operated to remove a cancer cell on her breast. Wallace in turn told her why he was here. Helena

became concerned, as well as surprised when Wallace told her that he was a Chosen Child, about

his upcoming surgery, and about the Zodiac. He also told her that his partner Digimon, Terriermon

is at Japan under Mimi's care, and that he broke up with her to make sure that the Zodiac thinks

that he was still in a coma.

The chatting went on for almost two hours, and both gave their mobile phone numbers and e-mail

addresses so that they can keep each other posted after their surgery. It was then that Helena's

father came and called her. Helena then bid Wallace goodbye, as she was about to undergo

surgery. Wallace did the same, and left.

Wallace returned to his room at the 8th floor, smiling, as he found an inspiration that would help him

cope after the surgery. His family doctor then asked Wallace where he has been after being away

for two hours. After Wallace told about what happened, the family doctor teased Wallace, causing

him to blush furiously. Dr. Schneider came and told him that it was time for surgery.

Wallace braced himself as he was about to be operated. Was then placed on the stretcher (with

wheels), and was lead to the operating room. The nurses then comforted Wallace so that he would

calm down and not to get jitters. One of the nurses told Wallace that he overheard his conversation

at the 6th floor cafeteria, saying that she had a patient who is also a Chosen Child, and that her

patient's Digimon was a Condormon. Wallace was surprised that his conversation with Helena was

heard, and that there was a Chosen Child here in Germany. The nurse said that however, the patient

with the Condormon was discharged two weeks ago, but said that she would introduce him if

Wallace is strong enough to recover. Wallace nodded and told the nurse to keep her promise,

which she did.

When they were about to enter the surgery room, Wallace was surprised that he saw Helena being

wheel-chaired towards the surgery room as well. "Helena?" "Wallace?" they spoke at the same

time. Helena then saw Dr. Schneider, whom she met a few days ago before being recommended to

be operated on her breast. "My, my. What a coincidence. So you two know each other. Hmm…I

smell a romance between you two." Said Dr. Schneider, as well as teasing them. Wallace and

Helena blushed, and the nurses giggled before being lead inside. Wallace and Helena shook hands

and wished each other good luck before the surgery was about to commence.

**To Be Continued… **

Wallace and his new friend are now about to be operated, so how will they cope on recovering

after the operation?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wallace's Journey to Germany**

Welcome to Chapter 3. Wallace is now being operated, and at the same time

Helena Vauchasen is being operated for breast cancer. Can't go on details on

how the surgery took place (it'll be bad for the stomach, as well as it's going be a bit gory),

so I'll be fast-forwarding a bit. The same goes for Helena's operation. So

instead this chapter will highlight what happens after the surgery.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

**Target: Red Shock** by Kouji Wada

(**Digimon Adventure 02** opening song)

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

akaku daichi someageru

chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

bokura no te de sukuidasou

hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

ima omoikiri kakenukete Far away

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

genkai made takamatte kita ENERUGII

hikigane hiku toki ga kita

kasunderu niji no kakehashi o

ima oikakete kanetsu shite Far away

tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru

semari kuru TAAGETTO nigeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! toushi wa mune o kogashiteru

edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenainda

atsui hibana chirase

tachiagare... tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru

kowaresou na yume o mamoranakya ikenainda

tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

moeagare! kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

atsui BATORU okose

After The Operation 

Six hours have passed after the operation was a success, Wallace slowly woke

up, his head was somewhat painful, after the anesthesia wore off. His family doctor

was right beside him, watching him. "How are you feeling, Wallace?" his family

doctor asked. "Kind of like being piledrivered by Sasoriza. Ohh…feels like my head

is being split in two…". Wallace attempted to joke, but was cut off due to the pain.

"Easy, Wallace. Dr. Schneider said that the operation was a success. You'll just have

to stay still, and not move too much for at least three months.". The family doctor said.

Wallace groaned, as he'll be bedridden for the next three months.

At the other room, Helena woke up, and was greeted by her parents. Helena cried

a bit, glad that her parents were here. "How are you, sweetie?" asked Helena's dad.

"Fine, but my chest feels like I've been run over by a car." Helena said. Dr. Schneider

then came and checked on his patient. Dr. Schneider said to the Vauchasens that in a month's

time Helena will be discharged. Helena then asked Dr. Schneider if he happened to know

about Wallace. Dr. Schneider smiled and said that Wallace is fine, but he'll be staying

here for about three months due to his operation and that he'll be undergoing physical

therapy. Helena then asked if she can see him. But Dr. Schneider advised her to wait

for at least a week, so that she can gain enough strength to move.

A week later, Helena, being wheel-chaired by her mother and a nurse, went to

Wallace's private room, and there they saw him being checked by Dr. Schneider and

some nurses. Dr. Schneider smiled and teasingly said, "Ah, Wallace, lad, your girlfriend

is here to see you.". Wallace and Helena blushed furiously, causing everyone inside the

room to giggle. Mrs. Vauchasen smiled and greeted Wallace, and soon a friendly chat

took place. Mrs. Vauchasen was surprised when Wallace told her his story on how and

why he came here at Germany to have an operation. "My Goodness! I didn't know that

your one of the Chosen Children from America. And I'm surprised that you've survived

the Zodiac's attack on you. I heard that they're giving the Japanese government and the

detectives from DDS a hard time. Even the Digimons there at Japan couldn't pin them down.",

Says Mrs. Vauchasen. After almost an hour of pleasant talking, it was time for both

patients to get some rest. The Vauchasens bade goodnight, and Wallace went to sleep.

A month has passed, and Wallace was slowly recovering his strength, and a few weeks

later, he started to get into physical therapy to move again. His spirit was raised when

Helena paid him a visit for about three times a week. Soon a romance bloomed and on

the second month, they became lovers.

On the third month, Wallace was 75 percent healed, but Dr. Schneider advised that

Wallace should stay for at least another month to ensure that there won't be any complications

arising from the surgery.

And after the fourth month, Wallace was given clearance to go back to America. Helena

was a bit down, since they won't be seeing each other, but Wallace told her that he'll visit her

by entering the Digimon world, and exited through her PC. After this, both wave goodbye, as

Wallace and his family doctor boarded the plane and went back to America. A week later,

Wallace sent an e-mail message to Helena and Mimi that he has arrived safely home, and

that he'll pay a visit at Mimi's house. However, Wallace wasn't aware that the Zodiac has

been disbanded, and are now in the middle of a Zodiac war, and soon he'll be thrust in a

battle between friends and foes.

**The End**

Hope you like this Digimon fic. Now that Wallace is well and healthy again, he's going to

have a lot of adjustments to do, starting with getting the Digi-egg of Destiny, and getting

Terriermon back. How? I'll let you know, as part 3 of Koudoutai won't be up until I've finished part 2.

Until then, thanks for reading this fic.


End file.
